Romeo and Juliet: Naruto Style!
by Eva Amaranth
Summary: The Ninja academy is holding auditions for a play, Sasuke getting the part of Romeo, and Naruto being Juliet. What happens when these two boys fall in love, and their families resent it? Will their lives turn into the same tragic Shakespearian love story?
1. Auditions

**Romeo and Juliet: Naruto Style!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot. Everything else goes to their respected creators.

Chapter Rating: T

Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto

Summary: The Ninja academy is holding auditions for a play, Sasuke getting the part of Romeo, and Naruto being Juliet. What happens when these two boys fall in love, and their families resent it? Will their lives turn into the same tragic Shakespearian love story?

* * *

**Chapter One: Auditions**

xXxXxXx

_Two households alike in dignity,_

_In fair Konoha, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean,_

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,_

_A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;_

_Whole misadventured piteous overthrows,_

_Do with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,_

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, out toil shall strive to mend. _

xXxXxXx

The teen walked slowly down the halls, onyx eyes set on his destination. Beautiful obsidian hair fell evenly around his face, contrasting with his pale complexion. He stopped, looking warily at the door in front of him. Taped onto the door was a sheet of paper with the word ' **Auditions**' written on it. He sighed quietly, _Should I really uphold the family name…?_ He thought to himself. Reaching out a pale hand, the young Uchiha boy opened the door, all going silent as he entered.

"Uchiha Sasuke, So nice of you to join us…" A soft male voice spoke, Gentle eyes looking to his former student. Sasuke walked to a secluded area of the theater room, sitting silently and looking to the chocolate haired Chunin.

"Well, now that everyone's here, lets start the auditions!" Iruka spoke. Several people went up as their names were called, the Uchiha not being one of them, each one didn't even fit the part they wanted. One male was auditioning for Romeo. He couldn't even remember his lines, and also he seemed to have a weight problem. Sasuke sighed softly, _this is pitiful…_ He thought.

" Naruto!" Iruka called out. The Uchiha blinked and looked to the small stage curiously. The object he saw walking up there was captivating. Lustrous sapphire eyes, looked as if the gems were pulled from the heavens and places there, perfectly tanned skin just flowing with a gods radiance, beautiful golden locks spikes and beautifully messy.

"What part are you auditioning for?" The Chunin asked the blond teen. Sasuke subconsciously moved closer to the stage, eyes deadest on the angel up there.

" Uhm…well, I'm going to audition for the role of Juliet." He spoke, his whiskered cheeks flushing a soft pink. Everyone went silent.

"Alright, begin when you're ready." Iruka spoke softly. The boy nodded and scanned across everyone before finally meeting the captivated onyx eyes. _He's…Beautiful…_He thought. Sasuke stay silent and just observed the handsome blond angel on the stage, waiting for him to begin.

Naruto took a shaky breath before speaking, his tone soft and filled with emotion.

"Ay, me! Oh Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny they father, and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." He continued to speak his lines, his voice quavering slightly, but he never stopped staring at the masterpiece that was the Uchiha.

_Shall I hear more? Or shall I speak at this?_ The Uchiha thought to himself at hearing the other's lines, it was as if by magic as he stood and walked closer to the stage.

" 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy, Thou art thyself, thou not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, not foot, not arm, nor any other part belonging to a man. Oh, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would still smell as sweet? So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection that he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name, which is no part of thee take all myself." Almost as soon as those last words were spoken, the Uchiha spoke up loud and clear, his voice taking on a curious and love struck tone.

"I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo." Everyone went silent and they just stared at the pair onstage. Iruka smiled softly.

"Alright, Naruto, Sasuke. Enough you may take your seats." He stated softly. The boys looked over at him, the blond teen had a dark blush across his cheeks, while the other one just looked irritated. Sasuke sighed taking the other's hand and leading him back to where he had been sitting.

" …That was wonderful! You really know how to act!" Naruto spoke happily, his blush still apparent on his whiskered cheeks.

"Not really, it runs in the family…." He spoke softly, his eyes trailing to the other's lips, how soft and moist they looked. It was strange how he felt at this moment. After all, he had just met the blond. Yet, he felt as if he'd known him forever. The blond was still blushing slightly as they sat down, that's when he noticed that they still hadn't stopped holding hands.

"…. My name's Naruto…" He murmured timidly, almost as if he were afraid of speaking his name. The Uchiha smiled tenderly.

"I'm Sasuke…. It's a pleasure to meet someone like you." He spoke softly, moving abit closer to the blond as other auditions took place. Naruto smiled softly at that and as well moved closer.

"Sasuke…." He murmured quietly, his heart thundering in his chest at the contact, and the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, he was never this timid before, he didn't understand why he felt this way now. It was sort of odd, but he didn't really mind, all that mattered right now, was here and now, and what a beautiful, handsome, entrancing person he was with.

"…Hnn?" The ravenette murmured quietly, his onyx eyes never leaving the tanned angel's face, oh how beautiful he was. Slowly he began leaning closer to the other, those pink lips of his seemed so inviting, so touchable, but at the same time, they seemed forbidden, secretive and almost enigmatic.

"…. Nothing." The golden haired teen murmured quietly as he leaned in as well. Almost as if it were a dream, their lips touched. It was timid and almost cautious, as if both believed that this wasn't real, that it was merely a dream created out of pure wish to hold another in their heart. Slowly their eyes closed, as sounds, voices, and surroundings melted away into the moment. It was almost as if destiny had brought them together like this, as if fate had decided them to be together. The electricity flowing through them, hidden emotions and sudden realizations found by the light touching of lips, a simple gesture, yet it meant more than just that to the two teens. Slowly the Uchiha pulled back, Onyx eyes opened, a dazed look in them. _What did this mean?_

"…Sasuke…What does this mean?" Naruto questioned softly, voicing the Uchiha's thoughts exactly. Heck, he didn't even know, yet…in some way, he didn't need to. He leaned in again and kissed the other, this time, it wasn't timid and cautious, instead it was passionate and gentle. Again, surroundings melted, and it was just them, their breath, their presence, their hearts beating in unison to some forbidden rhythm that was unheard by the mortal ear. The Uchiha had never believed at love at first sight, but…if that was the case than…why did he feel like he did around the blond? What was so alluring about him?

Naruto pulled back this time. " I need to get home," he whispered softly as he moved back from the other boy. The forlorn look on the Uchiha's face made his heart skip a beat, and drop into his stomach. ". …Sasuke…I don't want my parents getting mad at me." he whispered softly.

" I understand…"

" Can I at least get a last name?" The whiskered teen asked quietly, gazing into onyx orbs with his own sapphire ones.

" …Uchiha…" Sasuke spoke hesitantly as he stood. The look on the other's face didn't at all look good. It looked almost mortified.

"…I must be going." He stated hurrying to stand and leave the theater room, leaving behind a confused and slightly unnerved Uchiha boy. _Can it really be? He can't be an Uchiha, not when my family hates his…this can't be true! _Naruto thought frantically as he rushed out of the school building, towards his car.

" …" Sasuke sighed softly as he began walking casually towards the door.

"Sasuke!" Iruka called, the teen stopped and looked back at him. " Do you know who he is?" The Chunin questioned worriedly, only earning a very confused and highly concerned look from the Uchiha.

"…No, I don't really know…who is he? What family does he belong to?"

"…The Uzamaki branch…"

At those simple words, the Uchiha tensed up slightly. The members of that clan had slaughtered his parents, and yet the blond didn't even mention where he came from? Surely that had to be a mistake right? This couldn't be happening. He rushed out, ignoring the calls from his former teacher, he had to do something that just couldn't be right!

TBC…

* * *

I know I semi rushed this chapter…but yeah…this is the longest chapter I has ever written so bare with me! XDD

Anywho, Yeah, my newest story! This one I will possibly update, but due to me going out of town on the 19th I might not be able to update until I get back after Christmas…sadly.

Anywho, I really think this be a great story, so please R&R!! …or I shall burn Sasuke at the stake!

Sasuke: -tied up to a stake- Hey! Not fair! –struggling- Okay, if you want me to /not/ get hurt, maimed, and possibly killed, please review!!

Eva: Good boy.

Sasuke: …I hate you….

Eva: No you don't.


	2. Is this Goodbye?

Hello All!! I am updating as much as I can before I must leave ands top updating for the holidays, only to leave you begging for more hehe. Anyway! On with the tragic love story!

Sasuke: I hate you…

Eva: No you don't, you love me…-pulls out butcher knife-

Sasuke: O.O …erm…. yeah…I do love you…-clings to Eva-

Chapter Rating: T

Song listening to while writing: What hurts the most – Rascal flats

* * *

**Chapter 2: Is this…..Good-bye?**

The scene was cold and dormant, not a sound as the young Uchiha walked home from his morning walk, eyes downcast and mind racing over the recent events. It had been almost a week since the faithful meeting, but could you call a meeting of that sort faithful? It was horrid the way that things were turning out. Especially when his brother was becoming a nuisance, always asking him where he was, whom he was with, in a way, Sasuke couldn't blame him. He sighed quietly, opening the door to his and his brother's apartment.

" I'm home, Aniki." He called out softly, his voice laced with some sort of hidden emotion. He closed the door behind him, while taking off his scarf and hanging it on one of the many coat racks in the main room.

"Ah, glad to hear it, Iruka called with some good news." His brother's voice rang out as he walked out of the kitchen. His long obsidian hair, tied back into its usual low ponytail.

"What's the news?" The younger Uchiha asked curiously, cocking his head to the side and gazing up at the only remaining family he had left.

"He informed me that you got the part of Romeo in the play." He stated softly. " Just like I had when I was your age." He added on playfully.

" Oh, that makes me feel special." Sasuke retorted dryly, walking over to the couch and letting himself fall on it. " That just makes me feel so much better, did he say who got the part of Juliet?"

"…Perhaps." Itachi mused, walking back into the kitchen. " What do you feel like having for breakfast?"

". …Stop avoiding the question. Who got the role of Juliet?"

" …Some kid named Naruto." Itachi answered plainly. " I don't really think that this kid should be allowed to be in the play, honestly, from what I heard, he's a poor actor. " That statement made the Uchiha snap, a low snarl coming from his throat.

"He's not a poor actor! He's a wonderful actor and he deserves that part more than anyone else!" He shouted, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at the kitchen door. His brother blinked and peeked out of the kitchen to stare blankly at his brother. Normally the younger was always the calm and composed one, why was this subject affecting him so? He didn't really understand, but then again, he was a teenager, and hormones were probably kicking in. He shook his head and went back to cooking.

"…He also said that rehearsals are going to be today at noon." He stated simply.

" …" Sasuke looked to the clock and blinked before rushing to his room to gather a few of his things. " Thanks for warning me!" He shouted angrily, it was 5 till noon! Then again, that was just like Itachi…why should he actually expect his older brother to be nice and considerate!? The damned bastard never cared. He sighed quietly as he dressed and grabbed his things before hastily rushing out the door, not even bothering to mutter a good-bye to his brother.

He rushed down the streets and towards the school building. _Iruka's going to kill me!_ He thought as he down the halls towards the theater room. He stopped to catch his breath and could already hear everyone's voices. He sighed as he opened the door and walked in, everyone stopping and looking over at him.

"You're late Sasuke." Iruka muttered shaking his head slightly. " Hurry up and get you're script, we're practicing Act II, Scene II." He stated simply. The young Uchiha nodded and set his things down before grabbing his script from the Chunin and walking up to the stage. He stopped and looked up to notice the angelic blond angel of his dreams, standing mere inches form where he stood. Oh how he wanted to caress that fair tanned skin…though he was broken from his thoughts when he heard Iruka shout for them to begin. He glanced at his lines before moving to kneel a few feet away, as if hiding behind some imaginary scenery that was there.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound…" He looked over to Naruto who was gazing softly at him, his beautiful sapphire eyes gleaming with something that the Uchiha couldn't decipher. He paused a moment before speaking again.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief." Iruka cut him off.

"Sasuke, you speak with no emotion! " He scolded before sighing. " Let's cut to the kissing scene…. If you can remember your lines for that and such...we need to get this all done for opening night in two weeks." He stated gruffly.

The Uchiha sighed and nodded, standing and walking towards Naruto.

The blond smiled faintly. " …Sasuke..." he whispered. The two didn't even care who was watching, they had so much on their minds, so much to talk about.

" ..Naruto, why didn't you tell me before that you're from the Uzamaki family?" He questioned quietly, lowering his eyes to the floor. " We cannot be if this is what it mea-" He was cut off by the theater door opening and A tall blond male, who looked exactly like Naruto ran in, closely followed by a very irate Itachi.

"Naruto! Get away from that filth!" the blond shouted angrily as he walked over to the stage and practically pulled the other off of it as he began walking out with Naruto.

" Dad! Stop! " The blond protested, looking back at the Uchiha longingly. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"You're the filth, Yodinme!" He snarled as he walked over and grabbed Sasuke's arm. " We're leaving." He hissed darkly, as he started to drag Sasuke out of the room and past the two blond's. The Uchiha could only watch as Naruto attempted to follow him, only being knocked out by his father.

* * *

"What do you mean we're leaving!?" Sasuke shouted softly. This couldn't be happening, and a week before the play went on as well! This wasn't good at all. He had to see Naruto again and tell him about this, he just had to. 

" Yes, we're moving. " Itachi stated flatly, as he packed up the rest of their belongings. " After all, I cannot have you being corrupted by that Uzamaki kid." He added sharply.

" That's not fair! He never did anything wrong!"

" …His existence is wrong Sasuke, now get some sleep, we're leaving tomorrow morning…" He stated dismissively. The younger of the two ravenettes hung his head and walked to his empty room, shutting and locking the door behind him. _I can't believe this…_He sighed heavily as he gazed up at his ceiling. This wasn't fair! He sighed quietly before standing up and walking to his window, opening it and looking at his door to make sure it was locked, before jumping onto the tree next to the opened window. He had to see the golden haired angel again. He climbed down and quickly began running towards the park, he didn't really know where else to go, and someone might know where he lived.

xXxXxXx

The words still troubled the blond's mind, his father threatening to kill the Uchiha in front of him if he were seen with him. Hands shoves deep into the pockets of his pants, he shook his head, dull sapphire eyes gazing up at the stars as they began to dot the sky with their brilliance. He shook his head, how could they shine so happily, when he felt so hallow and plain? He didn't understand what was going on, heck he didn't want to. All he knew was that he needed to see that dazzling Uchiha again. Not really paying attention he grunted as something or someone ran into him. Lowering his eyes down to see the object of his thoughts, he blinked once to reassure himself that he wasn't imagining things.

"..S-Sasuke…"

"..Naruto?" The Uchiha murmured softly, raising his gaze up to the other. " …..Naruto…I'm…leaving the village…" He stated softly, his onyx eyes moving back down to the ground.

" Y-you can't….but…we can defy our parents!" He stated as a sudden epiphany roused in his mind.

" ..What do you mean?"

" …Sasuke, we can get married before they break us apart! Then we will always have each other! No matter what! Believe it!" The blond spoke excitedly, his sapphire eyes brightening at the thought. The ravenette blinked and just stared at him for a moment. Was that possible? Didn't the churches resent same sex marriages though?

" …How….how is that possible?" He questioned, only to be silenced by the other's lips. He leaned into him for a moment before breaking the contact. " …Can we do it tonight? I have to leave tomorrow morning…" he whispered.

" ..Hai. Let's go." He stated, taking the young Uchiha's hand and walking with him towards a church he and his father used to go to.

TBC….

* * *

I know I am rushing it slightly, but then again, Shakespeare rushed his plays on, so why can't I? especially since this is based off Romeo and Juliet. If you have any complaints, please tell me, so that I know how long to hold Sasuke underwater…..complain or flame too much and he'll die! 

Sasuke: O.O ……Dear god…you're a cruel bitch….

Eva: I know.

Any way. Please Review and let me know what you think of this chapter!

Sasuke: -holding up sign that says '**SAVE ME**'- …………


	3. Till Death do us part

Hello all! Sorry for the wait of updating, but I was out of town for the holidays with no computer…. Anywho, here is the third chapter! It's about shorter than I had planned but ah well.

* * *

Chapter 3: 'Till Death do us part

It was strange, walking into a church hand in hand with another male. Hell, it was strange to even see the young Uchiha near a church at all.

"Naru…Are you sure about this?" The raven whispered softly, to be honest, he was abit unnerved by this situation.

"I'm sure…" He whispered back, sapphire eyes full of delight and resolve. He walked up with his newfound love, towards where the priest stood practicing his Sunday sermon for the coming church day. Sasuke gulped and gripped onto the other's hand tightly. He wouldn't admit it, but he was beginning to have second thoughts about this commitment.

" Ah, Naruto-kun, what brings you here at this time of night?" The Priest questioned, looking up with his visible eye at the two, his silver hair a mess and tossed in different directions, a mask covering his face from view. " And who might your friend be?"

Naruto smiled softly, glancing over to the raven for a moment before speaking.

" Well, Father Kakashi, I wanted to get married.." He spoke meekly. The priest blinked and looked at Sasuke.

"That answers one question, but who do you wish to marry so secretly in the dawning of twilight serenity?" He questioned quietly, watching both for any sign of the answer before it was spoken.

" The one I brought with me sit, Uchiha Sasuke." The blond spoke softly his cheeks tinting a light pink out of embarrassment. Kakashi blinked and sort of stared at both of the teens.

"So, you're marrying an Uchiha? The same family that your parents nearly killed off completely?"

" Don't judge." Sasuke spoke up quietly, " Family never matters when you're in love, despite all we're going to go through, we know our love will pull us through." He spoke, Onyx eyes moving to settle on the adorable orange clad blond beside him.

" Sasuke.." Naruto murmured softly, sapphire eyes shimmering with tears threatening to fall. He moved closer to the Uchiha, slowly wrapping his free arm around the other's neck, forcing them flush together, noses brushing, eyes never breaking contact.

Sasuke smiled softly, moving his free arm to wrap around the blond's waist. Slowly, he moved in, eyes not breaking contact. He softly pressed his lips against Naruto's. Before Naruto could react they were pulled apart.

" Save that for after the vows." Kakashi spoke, amusement thick in his tone. The blond nodded and took a step back from the Uchiha, who in turn took a step back as well.

"Both of you kneel down and repeat after me." The priest spoke, watching as both teens got onto their knees, waiting semi-patiently.

" On second thought, lets skip the formalities, I have to get home to Iruka…" Kakashi spoke softly. Sasuke blinked and stood with Naruto, did that mean that the priest was gay and with another guy? Wasn't that wrong or something in the bible that he preached about every Sunday, and or on a daily basis? He sighed, intertwining his fingers with Naruto's as they faced each other.

" Do you, Naruto Uzamaki, take Sasuke Uchiha to be your husband, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?"

" I do, Sapphire eyes welled with tears once more, as he looked to the beautiful masterpiece that was Sasuke Uchiha.

" Alright. And do you, Sasuke Uchiha, Take Naruto Uzamaki, to be your husband, to love and to hold, as long as you both shall live?"

"Would I be here if the answer were no?" The ravenette stated with a smirk as he continued to gaze into the mesmerizing sapphire jewels that purely belonged to Naruto Uzamaki.

" …" The silver haired male just watched the two for a moment. They were abit odd, but he could tell that this was a wonderful love that was being fostered between the two.

"Okay, I now pronounce you man and…uh…Man, you may kiss the groom!" He sighed and began walking away from the teens. " I need a better job.." He muttered to himself, being a priest was just pitiful, let alone trying to keep his relations with Iruka a secret from everyone else.

The couple leaned into a passionate kiss, as nothing seemed to matter anymore. Everything seemed to melt away as lips pressed against each other; hands entwined fingers, and bodies were pressed together. A tongue was pushed past pale lips, tasting the other, memorizing. Tongues clashed and massaged in a sensual battle for dominance, one easily given up to the other. Though the sensual and arousing battle was halted for need of air. Heavy pants filled the air as both attempted to regain the oxygen that had been absent from the kiss.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, his tone soft.

" Hnn, Sasu-kun?" The Kitsune nearly purred, sapphires glazed, half lidded, with passion.

" Lets make this marriage official…" The Uchiha whispered smiling softly.

" But… Where…?" Uncertainty laced the whiskered teen's voice.

" My place, my brother won't know, so there's no need to worry, he'll be asleep by now.." With those words spoken, a silent promise was passed as both made their way towards the Uchiha Manor to seal their fate, and begin the dawning of their relation.

TBC…

* * *

Hehe, Yes! I have written this up finally and now I has a bar of soap to use on Poor Sasuke…

Sasuke: Bitch…

Eva: ..Don't make me hurt you..

Sasuke: -glares- Bite me, you stupid whore!

Eva: -throws bar of soap at Sasuke- Ass!

Sasuke: -blink- The hell was that?

Eva: Say your god damned line!

Sasuke: -sigh- Please review for the sake of my sanity!!!


	4. Sealing the Vows Lemon

All right people! Here is the smut that you all have been waiting for! Not to mention I fired Sasuke and hired someone else…

Itachi: ……-glares-

Eva: Just read the card I gave you…

Itachi: ……-looks at card- ……-sigh- …Read and Enjoy…

Eva: …OO …He actually did it….-passes out-

Itachi: …-arches eyebrow- ………..-shakes head and folds arms over chest-

Song I was listening to while writing this: You Found Me – Kelly Clarkson

(The Lyrics at the beginning and end are from this song…)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sealing the Vows**

**_Is this a dream? If it is, please don't wake me from this high, I'd become comfortably numb, Until you opened up my eyes To what it's like When everything's right, I can't believe. You found me when no one else was lookin', how did you know just where I would be? You broke through all of my confusion, the ups and the downs, and you still didn't leave. I guess that you saw what nobody could see. You found me_**

The Uchiha smiled softly as he lead his lover into the Manor, silently walking up the steps and stopping outside of his room, looking back at the amazed blond. He held up a hand to signal for him to wait silently, earning a nod of recognition from him. He moved into his room and shut the door leaving the blond out in the hall.

…_I need to get things set up…_ he thought to himself, as he began setting up candles around the room, lighting them as he went, the light from them casting an eerie glow around the young Uchiha's room. He smiled softly before going into his closet and pulling out some massage oil that his brother had given him a few months back as a birthday present. He set that down on the nightstand near his bed, after looking at his bed he frowned and stripped the sheets, throwing them in a corner before going into his closet and pulling out black sheets and a black silk blanket with the Uchiha emblem stitched in the center of it. Quickly and effortlessly he made the bed again, looking around the room before leaning out of his window, looking at the rose bush tangling itself up the wall near it. He smirked before leaning farther out and pulling five or six of the roses out and up into his room, looking at they're vibrant red and white colors. He smiled softly before pilling off each of the petals and spreading them across the bed and floor around the bed, completing the romantic scene.

Moving back from the bed he opened the door and pulled the blond inside. Naruto blinked, his sapphire eyes widening at what he saw, the dimly lit room causing the rose petals to glimmer and sparkle as if they were alive, the entire scene was beautiful and helped set the romantic mood of the moment, he looked over at the raven, who smiled tenderly, not a smirk or a half smile, but a genuine smile, a rarity for the Uchiha.

"...Sasuke..." Naruto murmured softly, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's neck and smiling tenderly. Said Uchiha smiled and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, pausing a moment before pressing his lips tenderly against the others. Oh the electricity flowing through them both! Minds calmed, hands entwined fingers, lips meshes and moved in a sensual and forbidden dance. Tongues sought out each other in a battle for dominance easily given to one. Bodies pressed flush against one another longing for the contact that they both craved. For lack of air, both pulled back, saliva connecting their lips to one another. Obsidian clashed with Sapphire and a silent conversation was held as the ravenette moved away, taking the others hand and leading him to the silk laid bed. Gently, he lay the other down, eyes glazing over slightly as the need for contact grew stronger with each passing moment.

" ..Naruto.." He whispered softly as he unzipped the blond's jacket, slowly pushing it off of his shoulders and away from his person, before folding it and setting it down on the ground next to them. " Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned softly, his eyes shimmering with concern and worry.

" ..Silly, teme…." Naruto murmured softly, kissing the raven's cheek and slowly removing the other's shirt, folding it as well and setting it next to his jacket. " ..If I didn't want to...I wouldn't have come all this way to be with you…" he whispered quietly, his sapphire eyes reflecting the true, powerful emotion he felt for the young Uchiha.

Once again they were engulfed in a passionate kiss, hands wandering pale untainted skin, lips meshing and moving against each other as they explored newfound possibilities. The contact was broken as soft pink lips attached themselves to a pale neck, earning a gasp from the ravenette.

" ..N-Naruto.." he spoke softly, moving his hands to pull up on the one piece of clothing that concealed Naruto beautiful tanned skin from his touch. A nod was a response as the blond moved back and removed his black tee shirt to reveal perfectly tanned skin and pert pink nipples, already standing up for the attention they desired. Sasuke, unable to control himself, leaned over; tongue moving past his lips to gently lick at one of the nubs. The blond shuddered and gasped in delight, his eyes closing tightly. The Uchiha pulled back slightly and looked up at the blond timidly, it was strange, the feelings welling up inside of the male. He sighed softly before he began to remove his own pants and boxers, folding them and laying them on top of his shirt. The blond mimicked his movements and blushed darkly out of embarrassment, trying to cover himself from the other's view.

" ..Don't be ashamed.." Sasuke murmured softly, leaning over to kiss his soon-to-be lover's lips. Again a kiss ensued, tongues clashed and bodies' fell over in a tangle of limbs as both explored and found out about each other. The sensual touch, the kisses, the heated skin on skin contact was forcing both into a delirium of ecstasy. One of them pulled back panting heavily, once obsidian eyes now crimson and glazed with lust.

" ..N-Naruto……." He whispered huskily, moving to lie on top of the other, hands traveling over hypersensitive flesh. The blond shivered and moaned in response, sapphire eyes dull and hazed with the passion of the moment. The Uchiha smiled softly and grabbed the bag of massage oil from the nightstand, opening it and lathering some onto three of his fingers, he was unsure of what he was doing, all he knew is that he had to fit himself /somewhere/ right? He closed the bag and set it back on the nightstand. With a shaky sigh he slowly leaned down and kissed the blond's lips as a distraction, as he carefully slid his index finger past the tight ring of muscles of the blond's entrance.

" Ahh...S-Sasuke….that feels weird.." Naruto whimpered out, squirming and trying to get away from the feeling. The raven sighed quietly as he kissed down the blond's neck, moving the one finger within the blond until he heard the other sigh out of boredom or contentment, taking that as a sign he forced another finger in, earning a whine and a slight gasping of air from the one beneath him. He sighed quietly as he began to move the two fingers inside of the other, slowly as to ease the pain, after a moment he began to stretch the blond's entrance, curling and spreading his fingers within the other.

"..Nngh…S-Sasuke….it hurts.." The whiskered blond whimpered beneath him, eyes clenched shut, and tears beginning to leek from the corners of them.

" ..I know...I'm sorry.." He whispered back, kissing the other's lips tenderly, trying to ease the pain of what was happening, heck he himself couldn't believe he was being this gentle at a time like this. It was strange, normally he could care less about the other's well-being just so long as he got what he wanted, maybe...just maybe…this is what love really was like? He sighed softly as he tried to fit in a third finger, getting a strangled cry of pain from the other, which was quickly silenced, by the other's lips, for fear of his brother waking and catching them.

The blond whimpered again as the fingers moved within him, stretching him beyond what was normal. He shifted uncomfortably, tears now streaming down his cheeks from pain. That's when it happened. Sasuke's fingers brushed up against something inside of him that made his back arch and his mind completely blank out.

" Nn…Do that again.." He whispered softly, his body trembling with the mixture of pain and pleasure that was racking his body.

The Uchiha nodded silently as did as told, thrusting his fingers against that spot again, this time getting a loud moan in return, which again had to be muffled from the Uchiha's lips. He pulled his fingers out of the blond who whimpered in protest, wiggling around on the bed. Sasuke chuckled softly before positioning himself, lifting one of the blond's legs and putting it over his shoulder.

" …You ready?" He asked gently, crimson eyes never letting their gaze travel away from the kitsune's face. Naruto nodded silently, his body quivering and aching for the other's touch. Sasuke took in a shaky breath as he slowly pushed the swollen head of his member past the lathered ring of muscles of Naruto's entrance, gasping out at the heat and tightness constricting around him.

" Nngh…Ahh…" Naruto moaned in a mixture of pained pleasure, his hands clawing at the sheets beneath him. The Uchiha had to keep telling himself to go slow, as he continued pushing himself into the other, placing a hand to grip the other's hip in order to stabilize him. He stopped abruptly when he was in to the hilt, panting heavily and trying not to fuck the other into the mattress.

" Nn….You can move now Sasuke…" Naruto murmured softly, opening his eyes to meet the other's crimson ones. Sasuke gave a slight nod before pulling out and gently thrusting back in, getting another half pained, half pleasured moan from the other.

Slowly it started, passionate and heartfelt, as both aimed to please the other in all aspects of the current activities. Hips clashed with the slapping of wet heated skin, sweat glistened on pale and tanned skin and pants and heavy moans filled the air around them, the entire room leaked of intimacy and passion beyond compare. The electricity that was flowing between the clashing and molding bodies couldn't be measured by simple words.

" S-Sasuke...I…I'm.." Naruto panted out heatedly, his body shuddering and convulsing beneath the older. With those simple words, the ravenette reached between them and began pumping the other to the rhythm of his own frantic thrusts. Both were being pulled towards completion as a silent scream of the other's name tore through the room, a back arching and a face contorting in what could only be described as pure bliss. Shortly after feeling the hot sticky liquid hit his hand and stomach, as well as see threads of it fly up and land on Naruto's chest and chin, did Sasuke finally hit his climax, breathing out the other's name as he released into the clenching muscles around him, riding out the blissful euphoria that was his orgasm.

After awhile of staying in those positions, the Uchiha pulled out before collapsing beside his lover, eyes closed, chest rising and falling heavily to try and compensate for the exertion that had happened. He opened his now faded onyx eyes to gaze at the god-like blond. Who was gazing fondly at him.

" …Sasuke…" He whispered, rolling onto his side and snuggling against the ravenette.

" Hmm?" An arm was wrapped around a pale waste as he pulled a spare silk blanket over the two, exhaustion taking it's toll on him as he started to drift out.

" I love you."

" ..I love you…too…" The Uchiha whispered before giving into the sweet serenity of sleep, though he couldn't help but wonder what sort of oblivion would await him upon awaking?

**_So here we are, that's pretty far, when you think of where we've been. No going back, I'm fading out, All that has faded me within. You're by my side, now everything's fine, I can't believe...  
And I was hiding till you came along, And showed me where I belong, you found me..._**

**TBC**….

* * *

Whooo! Here it is! Took forever to write because I kept getting stuck on parts xD

Anyway hope you liked it! –head/wall- I sure as hell hope you do..Anywho here is the lemony lemon of goodness!

Itachi: …..

Eva: Say it…

Itachi: ..-sigh- …Please review and tell her how much you liked her story, or I will track you down and pull you into my Tsukuyomi…-glares-

Eva: ..OO;;; Don't threaten them! I want them to come back!


	5. Authors Note

Hello. I know I havn't updated in awhile, that's because I'm putting this story on hold for awhile. I'm sorry if you were enjoying it, but I just don't have the inspiration at the moment. I will continue it whenever I feel I can do so without overworking my brain. 

I will be creating other /short/ stories to help get my creative flow back. Again I apologize for the delay in everything. 

-Eva


End file.
